The Worst Date Ever
by cupcakeaddict100
Summary: Troy and Gabriella get set up on a blind date by their friends. These two are instantly going to hit it off, right? Wrong. Oneshot.


"I don't understand why you are so mad at us." Sharpay said, following behind Gabriella, who was practically stomping around her loft.

Gabriella turned around and practically rammed into her blonde best friend. "I'm mad at you because you and Taylor set me up on a blind date."

"It's not that big of a deal, Gabriella." Taylor said. "It's just one date."

"I am not going on a stupid date with someone I have never met before."

"He's one of Chad's friends. They went to NYU together."

"If he is such a good friend of Chad's, then why have I never met him before?" Gabriella asked.

"He moved to Los Angeles after college but he decided to move back to New York." Taylor explained.

"Gabi, I have met him before and he seems like a really nice guy." Sharpay added. " You know we wouldn't set you up with anyone who wasn't pre-approved by your best friends."

"I don't want to go." Gabriella replied, stubbornly.

"Why not?"

"I don't want to date. I like being single."

Sharpay looked at Gabriella as if she was crazy. "Really? No one likes being single, Gabriella. That's something ugly, fat people say to make themselves feel better about being single."

Gabriella walked into her kitchen, and grabbed a bottle of water. "I'm being serious, Sharpay."

" I am, too. You are going on this date." Sharpay insisted.

"No I am not." Gabriella argued. "I had a really bad morning. Some guy almost ran me down with her car while I was on my way to work and my day has been downhill ever since."

Sharpay huffed, "I don't care about that. Gabriella Marie Montez, if you do not go on that date, I will kick your ass."

Gabriella laughed, "Ooh, I'm shaking."

"Gabriella, I think you should go on the date." Taylor piped up. "You dont have to give him your number or your address. It's just a dinner. And it might brighten up your day.

"Just one?" Gabriella asked.

Taylor nodded, "Yeah. And he's really cute."

Gabriella sighed, defeatedly, "Fine. I'll go on the stupid date."

Sharpay smiled, "I knew you would see it our way."

Gabriella glared at her friend, "Stop talking."

* * *

><p>"So who is this chick you and Chad decided to set me up with?" Troy asked, sitting on his couch.<p>

"Her name is Gabriella." Zeke said. "She's 25, she graduated from Cornell University, and she lives with Sharpay and Taylor."

"Oh." Troy sighed, "Are you sure this is going to be ok? What if she tries to slip me something?"

Zeke laughed, "Gabriella is as harmless as a butterfly."

Troy shrugged, "You remember my last blind date? The one that got arrested?"

"Oh yeah. I remember Jenette."

"She was crazy and I swore I would never go on another blind date ever again." Troy reminded his friend. "Then you and Chad set me up with some random girl."

"I've met her before and she's cool, she's super smart, she's pretty. Your type, right?"

"Does she have big boobs?"

Zeke shrugged, "I guess. I didn't really look at them."

"Well you should have been able to tell."

"Does it matter?" Zeke asked.

"To me, it does."

"That is so shallow and superficial of you."

Troy shrugged, "It's not my fault I have a type."

"Yes it is. What if she had a type and you didn't match it?"

Troy scoffed, "Please. I'm everyone type. I'm tall, handsome, educated, I have my own place, I have a car, and I'm close to my family. Those are thing women look for in a guy."

"What if she doesn't like blue eyes?"

"Everyone loves my eyes." Troy said, matter-of-factly. "They happen to be one of my best features besides my amazing sense of humor. Now unless this Gabriella person likes short, ugly, guys who live in their parent's basement, she is going to love me."

Zeke sighed, "I'm done talking to you. Go get ready."

"I don't even know where I'm supposed to go."

"You are going to Daniel, out here in Manhattan. Your reservation is at 7 under my name."

"Ok. What does this girl look like?" Troy questioned.

"Tall, brown hair, has a tattoo of a C on the back of her neck." Zeke described.

"A C? Who the hell gets a C tattooed on their neck?"

Zeke shrugged, "I don't know."

"I thinks it's a stupid idea for a tattoo."

"You told me you were going to get a tiger tattooed on your chest."

"Yeah, but I was drunk so you can't hold it against me. This girl actually went through with her ridiculously stupid idea."

"Just go."

* * *

><p>"So, what are you going to wear tonight?" Sharpay asked, walking into Gabriella's bedroom.<p>

Gabriella shrugged, "I don't know. Some jeans and a shirt, I guess."

Sharpay gasped, "God, are you trying to run the poor guy off?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you want to be frumpy looking on a first date?"

"First and last." Gabriella corrected. "I already just want this night to be over. And I am not frumpy looking. People consider me very attractive, for your information."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "I guess I will have to pick your outfit out for you."

"No you don't." Gabriella argued.

"Please. If it was up to you, you'd go in sweat pants."

"Whats wrong with sweat pants?" Gabriella asked.

"They are horrible." Sharpay told her. "And they shouldn't exist." She pulled a black satin Donna Karen turtleneck out of Gabriella's closet. "What about this?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"This shirt cost $700. I'm not wearing it to a dinner I barely want to attend."

"Ok how about we step down from Donna Karen to DKNY?" Sharpay suggested.

"How about nothing over $200?"

Sharpay sighed, "Ok. Nothing from New York Fashion Week."

"Sharpay, I think I can pick my own clothes."

"I don't trust you."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Get out."

* * *

><p>Gabriella was mad. No, sratch that. She was livid. She pulled herself into her ridiculously tight white bebe mini dress and 4 inch nude Christian Louboutin pumps, and her date had the audacity to be late.<p>

She should have never agreed to this stupid date. She'd much rather bein her apartment eating pizza, drinking a glass of wine and watching Desperate Housewives reruns.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella heard someone say. She turned around and saw a tall guy staring at her. "Are you Gabriella?"

Gabriella sighed, "You must be my date, Troy."

Troy smiled, "Yeah."

Gabriella looked up at Troy and gasped, "Oh my God. You're the asshole who almost ran me over this morning."

"Oh. You're the girl who called me an asshole. You shouldn't really walk in the middle of the street."

"I was in the crosswalk!" Gabriella exclaimed.

Troy shrugged, "Well that little red hand showed up which meant it wasn't your turn, anymore."

"You could have waited intil I crossed the street."

"Lets just get this date over with, ok?"

"Fine by me."

The two walked over to the hostess, "Hi." Troy greeted. "We have a reservation."

"Name please."

"Zeke." Troy replied.

The hostess looked at her chart, then back at Troy and frowned, "Sorry. We gave your table away."

"What do you mean you gave our table away?" Gabriella asked.

"Well you're reservation was at 7." The hostess looked at her watch. "Its 7:30. You are free to wait at the bar until a table opens up."

Gabriella glared at the hostess, "Fine. I cannot believe this."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Troy joked.

"The sooned we eat, the sooner I can leave." Gabriella said.

"Why do want to leave so badly?" Troy asked.

"Because I didn't want to go on a date."

"Why not?

"I liked not having boyfriend."

Troy sighed, "Oh. Are you a lesbian?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, what girl doesn't want to have a boyfriend, who isn't a lesbian?"

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Ok, if you say so."

"I do say so."

"So Gabriella, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was born and raised out here in New York City, I have a degree in journalism and I work for Vogue."

"That's pretty interesting."

"So my friends say you're from Texas." Gabriella said. "But you just recently moved back out here. Why?"

"I came back to get my master's degree in business."

"Oh really?"

Troy nodded, "Yeah."

Gabriella yawned, "This conversation is really boring."

"Are you calling me boring?"

"Yeah. I am. This whole dinner thing is cliche, and I don't even think I like you all that much."

"I may be boring, but at least I don't have a stupid tattoo."

"What are you talking about?"

"The C on your neck. Were you drunk or did you lose a bet? Is it an ex's initial?"

Gabriella huffed in irritation, "Just so you know Troy, the C stands for Cristina."

"Ah-hah! I knew you were a lesbian."

"Cristina is my mother's name, you ass!"

"Oh. I guess I'm sorry."

Gabriella stopped the bartender, "Can I get a shot of tequila, please?"

"That's pretty strong." Troy pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to have just a _bit_ of a buzz to get through this date."

"I don't really want to deal with a drunk date."

"I will have you know that I m actually very good..."

"Shut up." Troy snapped, cutting her off.

"No."

"Life would be much more simple if hot girls like you just smiled and kept their mouths shut."

"You are such a jerk!"

"And you are such a downer. You came into this date with a bad attitude."

"Sorry I had a bad day. Maybe it would have been better if you didn't almost run me down in your stupid Porsche."

"Are we seriously going to talk about this again? I thought we were over that."

"Sorry. First you almost hit me, then you show up late, then we miss our reservation, and you call me a lesbian. I apologize for not being in the best mood right now."

Troy groaned, "I'll have you know that I am a very interesting person. And no offense, but you are such a bitch. I'm glad I went on this date because it made me realized how much I don't like girls like you."

"Well you aren't exactly my type either. I don't usually go for completely jerks."

"Lets just part ways and never speak to each other ever again."

"Great." Gabriella agreed. She put down ten dollars for her drink, grabbed her purse and got out of her chair.

"Don't get hit by a bus on the way out."

"Kiss my ass!" Gabriella shot back, making her way out of the crowded bar.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Sharpay greeted, as Gabriella walked into their apartment. "Why are you back so early? It's only 8:30."<p>

"That was the worst date I have ever been on in my entire life." Gabriella said, looking at her two friends. "You guys suck."

"What? Troy is like the perfect guy for you."

"Remember when I told you guys I almost got hit by a car on my way to work?"

Sharpay nodded, "Yes, I remember."

"Well Troy was the guy behind the wheel."

"Oh

"Oh yes. And then he showed up late and the hostess at the restaurant gave our table away. Then after that he called me a lesbian and a bitch. Some people really have a lot of nerve. So, I left."

"Well that makes what I'm about to tell you really hard."

Gabriella sat her purse down, "What are you you going to tell me?"

"Well Zeke and I thought you and Troy were going to hit it off, so we scheduled a double date for next Saturday. We're going to see Hair on Broadway. Surprise."

"I'm going to kill you!" Taylor had to get up and keep Gabriella from strangling Sharpay.

_**fin.**_

So I was watching the tv show Disaster Date, and I got the idea for the little oneshot._**  
><strong>_


End file.
